iRealize
by Subject87
Summary: When an argument between Sam and Freddie goes to Far, Carly begins to realize just how much Freddie really means to her. Creddie mostly, with maybe a little Sibby. Rated T to be safe, I'll lower rating or up it if I need to.
1. iGo too Far

Carly sat in 's vehicle and looked down nervously as they raced to the hospital. She felt slightly bad for yelling at Sam like she had but in reality this was all Sam's fault. She had known the consequences but hadn't cared, so Carly had snapped.

The question on Carly's mind is why had she cared so much? She had never cared that much before. She closed her eyes and sat back in the seat, she had seen Freddie and Sam fight but it had never turned out like this. The fight had been so stupid Sam had once again been picking on Freddie until he'd snapped.

"_Hey Freddork" Sam said as she walked into the Shay apartment and plopped down on the couch "There's some, oh wait.. Nevermind that Is your face" she said giggling at her own joke, which only she found funny "Shut it Sam" he said before walking upstairs to work on the servers. Finally it was time for iCarly to begin. The show was a success, one of their best works so far. _

_Carly turned to walk out the door when she heard the familiar sound of Sam and Freddie arguing "Guys knock it off" she said distracted as she headed downstairs, know they wouldn't stop unless she shouted or they just tired themselves out. She was sick of playing referee to those two so she figured she'd let them work out their problems. She looked up when she heard a crash for a moment and started towards the stairs. _

_She jumped out of the way when she saw Freddie rolling down the stairs "Freddie!" she shrieked as he hit the floor head first and she looked up to see Sam's cold, uncaring face before it morphed into a look of horror "What did you do?" she yelled as she ran to the phone and dialed 911 "My friend, he fell down the stairs" she explained. She gave the woman on the phone her address and hung up. "They will be here soon" she said before rounding on Sam "What were you thinking? I know you knew he'd fall down the stairs if you pushed him, So tell me, what were you thinking?"_

_Sam shrugged "I was thinking he pushed me, so I pushed back.. I didn't mean for him to fall and if I could I would tak-" she began before being cut off by Carly "But that's the problem Sam!" she said, "You can't take this back. You hurt Freddie in a way that can't be taken back, you could have killed him" Carly said "You would have gone to jail for Manslaughter or Murder, I'm not sure which" she said "But that's beside the point,you need to figure out whether or not you can get alone with Freddie and I or not.. Because I won't have you two fighting and killing each other" she said. _

_She walked over to Freddie and looked at him sympathetically as she knelt down "Freddie, Freddie can you hear me?" she asked placing a hand on his cheek "It's okay.. It's Carly, I called an ambulance" she said softly, tears forming in her eyes. Finally the EMT's arrived and put him on a stretcher, quickly lifting him to an ambulance._

Carly opened her eyes as they arrived at the hospital and she got out of the car "I'll go find out about Freddie and meet you at the main desk " she told Mrs. Benson, who nodded. She ran up to the desk and looked at the receptionist, her name was Katherine and she looked to be about 30 years old with shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes, "Um I'm looking for Freddie Benson" she told her "He's my friend and was hurt badly at my house and they brought him here" she explained. The receptionist nodded and began typing on the computer, the clacking sound the keyboard made reminded Carly of Freddie and the tears seemed to come back, clouding her vision until she wiped them away.

She couldn't help but blame herself, if she had stopped the fight between Sam and Freddie he wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed right now hurt. Finally the nurse spoke up "He's on the third floor, look for the Central elevators, down that way" she said pointing to their left "And take them up to the third floor, then go right" she instructed "and ask the receptionist there, her name is Emma" she said "She'll have updates on your friend" she said kindly.

Carly nodded and literally ran up the stairs, each flight wearing her down a little bit more but it didn't really matter to her because she was worried about her friend, her best friend. Carly could barely stop the tears as she realized what a horrible friend she had been. She had constantly told herself that Sam didn't mean anything by it, that she was just being Sam, and now Freddie was laying in a hospital bed hurt. It brought back terrible memories from when he had saved her life during the taco truck incident.

Walking up to the nurses station she smiled at the nurse sitting at the desk, her name tag said her name was Emma just like the other nurse had told her, and said quietly "I'm looking for Freddie Benson.. Um, Fredward Benson?" she asked, making sure that she got the right Freddie.. Her Freddie 'Wait a minute' she thought with a sigh 'He's not my Freddie.. And he probably won't ever be.' This thought only made her feel worse and her vision became blurry for a moment, wiping away the tears she quickly listened as the nurse told her Freddie had just come out of surgery to repair a shattered bone he'd received on his fall down the stairs.

Carly nodded, thankful he hadn't gotten killed, falling down almost three flights of stairs (**Note:** I'm assuming on the number of stairs) and landing on his back. She nodded "C-Can I see him?" she asked softly. The nurse nodded "Room 305" she said. "Thanks" Carly said then quickly headed down the hallway, the long white tile seemed to taunt her.. She could see her reflection in it and all she could see is a monster who had let a terrible thing happen "What did I do?" she muttered.

The door to room 305 was more a cream color, almost white, and in the middle of the door a clear plastic tray holding a file that said in bold letters **Fredward Benson** taking a deep breath she placed her hand on the metal knob and turned it, opening the door and wincing as it groaned, almost as if it were protecting him from the one that had allowed this to happen in the first place.

Walking over to a chair in the corner she slumped down and listened to the chair deflate a bit, her mind telling her that even the chair doesn't want her here. "Freddie" she began, choking back a sob as she looked at him, he had broken his right arm and right leg had been broken, he had torn a muscle in his right shoulder, and had even broken a couple ribs. Carly, of course, had no idea in the detail he was hurt, but she knew he was hurt.

Meanwhile Sam sat outside of the Shay's apartment and thought about what Carly had told her, she had almost killed Freddie.. Is that what she wanted? "I could've done it.. I could've killed him" she muttered softly and that fact alone scared her, she wasn't sorry they fought, that was their entire relationship.. Bickering and arguing. She thought back to that moment, when she had pushed him and he had gone backwards, down the stairs. She had watched him roll down those stairs and.. She hadn't cared, what kind of monster was she? Did she only feel guilty because Carly had yelled at her? She was snapped back to reality when she heard footsteps. She stood up quickly and prepared to brush off whoever it was, figuring it was Spencer or someone who would want to talk to her about it, she let her guard down when she saw it was Gibby.

"Gibbaaay" he said in his traditional, odd greeting. "Hey Gibby" she said softly, waving but not meeting his eyes. "What's the matter Sam?" he asked walking over to her, "I heard Freddie was hurt, what happened?" he asked. Sam sighed "I accidentally pushed him down the stairs" she said looking up at him "But I swear!" she paused to meet his gaze "I swear to you I would never, ever intentionally hurt Freddie that seriously" she said. Gibby nodded "I know you wouldn't Sam, you care about him.. Value his friendship even" he said "So don't worry I believe you" he said. Sam visibly relaxed and nodded "Thanks Gib" she said before patting his should "You're a good friend" she said and walked past him, exiting the building "Yeah.." he muttered turning to watch her go "A friend" he whispered.

Back at the hospital Carly was trying to find the right words to say to an unconscious Freddie. "I'm sorry" she whispered softly "I'm sorry that I turned a blind eye to Sam, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like you were there for me" she continued, tears falling down her cheeks now "I failed you as a friend.. I failed you as a girlfriend." Her mind flashed back to the taco truck incident and how she had let him go "And most of all.. I've failed because I've let you down time after time after time" she continued, on a roll now "I saw you kiss Sam, I let you date her knowing what she did to you on a regular basis.. and if I could go back, start again.. I would treat you right and take away all the pain and suffering"

Taking a deep breath Carly folded her arms under her chest and sighed, afraid to touch him in fear he'd break "I will change" she promised him "You will get the friend you deserve, even if it means I lose Sam.. Because honestly.. You're ten times the friend Sam is, and well.. I still love you" she whispered softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead before leaving the hospital to think of ways to try and make up for what she's done.

**Note**: Well I had originally intended for this to be a one shot, but I fear it's growing into a full grown story! So It's going to be Creddie, and I may throw in some Sibby. I just decided randomly to throw them in there, to make the chapter longer, but I will explore the story I've started with them in this fic. I don't own iCarly and such. This chapter is a test chapter to see if there's interest in the story, if so I'll continue it as soon as I finish The Downward Spiral (2 chapters left!) so please leave me reviews! I need Reviews!


	2. iWont Apologize

Laying on her bed Carly examined the ceiling, the whiteness of it reminded her of purity.. Something she had thought she had until she had seen her best friend get hurt. Now she couldn't help but look at herself as a monster, the guilt was eating her alive. Freddie wouldn't be home from the hospital for a couple days but she planned to go visit him after she had collected herself. Closing her eyes she felt that horrible memory come to surface, Freddie and Sam bickering.. Sam pushing him down the stairs and watching the scene with a cold, uncaring look on her face. Carly had wanted to scream in that moment, to catch Freddie, and most of all make sure he was okay. But she had done none of that, she had watched as her best friend almost died.

Rolling over she pressed her face into the pillow and screamed. What had she become that would let her stand by and watch Sam abuse Freddie like she did.

"Okay" she said sitting up "I can either beat myself up about this forever" she muttered to herself, "Or I can pick myself up and decide how I'm going to make it up to Freddie." Closing her eyes she slumped back on the bed "What am I gonna do?" she asked with a groan, not noticing Spencer walk into her room and sit on the bed.

"Hey Kiddo" he said with a small smile, "What's got you down?" he asked though he already knew it would be better for her to talk it out.

"I'm a horrible friend!" she exclaimed and sat up, wiping her eyes before continuing, "I've stood by for years as Sam abused Freddie, mentally and physically, and I didn't do anything about it" she paused to take a breath but quickly began speaking again, "And now Freddie is laying in a hospital bed horribly wounded and.. and.. I don't know what to do" Finally finished she burst into tears again and hugged Spencer tightly. Hugging her he sighed, knowing this was a long time coming but still wanting to help his sister.

"Carly listen" he began, "We all make mistakes, and sometimes we have to fix those mistakes"

Carly looked up "That almost sounded wise Spencer.. Are you actually starting to mature?"

"Nope" he said smiling "I read that on a fortune cookie at that Chinese place last week"

Rolling her eyes she giggled and smiled "Thanks" she said standing up "I'll figure out how to fix this, Somehow" she promised herself. Walking out the door she turned to smile at Spencer before leaving.

While Carly was figuring out how to make up for her past mistakes Sam was sitting in the same Chair where her best friend had sat last night. While her face remained neutral her feelings were in turmoil, She actually felt.. Bad seeing Freddie like this, but was she only feeling this because Carly had yelled at her? Even before iCarly had started and they'd become a trio she'd hated Freddie.

When Carly had proposed they do a web show, a way to rebel against adults like Ms. Briggs, Sam had been excited, ready to do the show. Then she found out that Freddie would be the technical producer her heart had sank, she'd have to put up with the nub a lot more. Back then she had no idea how Carly tolerated his nubness.

Sam was interrupted of these thoughts by Mrs. Benson walking in "You!" she said, trying to keep her voice down because they were in a hospital, "Are not welcome here! I know what you did! It's your fault my Freddie is laying there unconscious in the first place!"

Sam just hung her head "Whatever, like I care about the nub" she said walking past her and exiting the room. Leaning against the wall she looked up at the ceiling "How did it come to this?" she asked softly "We were a trio, now you're laying in a hospital bed and Carly is mad at me."

Deep down she actually knew this was her doing, she had pushed Freddie down the stairs, she had made Carly mad at her, she had caused everything. Sam shook her head "It's not my fault the nub was near the stairs" she muttered, angry that she would even have those thoughts "It's not like I MEANT to do it" she continued, trying to rationalize it. Heading to the elevator she pressed the up button and waited.

Carly took the bus to the hospital, thankful that she'd had enough money for the fare, and got off about a block away from the bus. After her little talk with Spencer she had decided she needed to see Freddie, even if he hadn't woken up yet she could see him and take care of him, she'd hopped on the first bus that was headed in the direction of Seattle General Hospital.

Approaching the building she put her hands in her sweatshirt pockets and headed in. The building looked tall and ominous as she approached the sliding doors. The familiar whirling sound of a sliding door kicked in and the doors slid apart. She could almost hear Freddie's voice in her head, explaining that the doors used gears and other mechanical stuff she didn't understand to open.

Finally she walked in and headed to the elevator, the doors slid open and there, with a blank expression on her face, stood Sam Puckett.

"Sam" Carly said cautiously as she walked into the elevator and crossed her arms "What are you doing here?" she asked, "I mean, after all.. I thought Mrs. Benson forbade you from coming anywhere near Freddie"

Sam shrugged "I don't know" she said, "I mean.. I felt guilty after you yelled at me and I was going to come apologize"

Carly raised an eyebrow, not missing the was in that sentence "I know he's unconscious still, but you can apologize"

Sam shook her head "No. I don't see why I should apologize just because he was near the stairs when I pushed him"

Carly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath "You don't want to apologize for pushing him down the stairs" she said, getting angry quickly, when Sam merely nodded Carly almost lost control "Get out" she said pushing the open door button "I'll go take care of him, you get out"

"But Carly!" Sam protested, "I'm your best friend! Not him! Not Freddie!"

Carly glared at Sam "Freddie has been a better friend than you the entire time I've known him" she began, "He took a taco truck for me while you stood there and watched! Don't talk to me about who's the best friend!" she practically screamed.

Sam just shook her head "Whatever" she said, her voice oddly calm and collected "When you remember who your friend has been since we were little you give me a call" and with that Sam stormed out of the Elevator.

Carly took a deep breath and sighed in relief, the last thing she wanted was a fight with Sam, pressing the button marked three she watched the doors close on her friend and then the elevator went up. With a ding the door opened and she stepped out into the familiar white hallway. Even though she still felt consumed with guilt the hall didn't seem as daunting, maybe because she had resolved to fix her relationship with Freddie.

Carly slipped into the room and looked at Mrs, Benson "Is it okay if I stay for awhile?" she asked quietly, "I just want to make sure she's okay"

Mrs. Benson looked down at her and for the first time actually smiled "I suppose" she aid "Just, don't get germs around him"

Carly nodded and smiled "Thanks, Um any updates?" she asked sitting in the chair next to Freddie's Mother.

Mrs. Benson only shook her head "He stirred earlier, but nothing so far" she said blowing her nose again "He has a severe concussion from his fall though, we don't know when he'll wake up" she said and the tears started falling again.

Carly couldn't help but start to cry too, she felt sorry for Mrs. Benson, sorry for Freddie, and angry at Sam 'See what you did Sam?' she thought. Gratefully she took a tissue from Mrs. Benson and sighed as she wiped away her tears "

I wish he would wake up" she said, just loud enough for Mrs. Benson to hear, "I mean, I have so much to make up for.. And well, I just.. I want him to know I'm there for him, that's all" she said "I want to be there like he was there for me"

Mrs. Benson looked up and smiled softly "I knew you would say something like that" she said, "I could see it in your eyes when I rushed over after being called, you really cared if he was hurt" she paused a moment to wipe away some tears, "You have changed Carly, I can hear it in your tone, it's why I didn't run you out of here like that blonde haired demon."

Carly looked surprised but said "T-thank you" she said "But I mean, you've always made it known you didn't like me"

Shaking her head Mrs. Benson smiled "I didn't" she admitted "You stood by and let Sam pick on him constantly, sometimes even laughing at it" she paused again to take a sip of water from the cup she had sitting on the floor, "But when I heard the concern in your voice after Freddie had been hurt, and saw how much you cared.. I knew you had the chance to change" she said, "Freddie thinks the world of you, and if you can finally be who he needs you to be..I have to admit he won't need me as much anymore" at this she smiled "But don't think I won't be over protective and watch you like a hawk" she said.

Carly nodded "I'd expect nothi-" she was cut off by a groan and then she heard

"Carly? Mom?" Freddie asked groggily "Where am I?"

**Note:** So I know I said I'd write this later but holy cow the reviews were overwhelming! I never want to let my readers down so I had to write another chapter, I hope I made this as good as the first chapter and didn't leave the ending to cliched. So what did you think of the little Carly and Sam confrontation I threw in there? I'll expand on that and the Sibby relationship I hinted at in future chapters. Thanks for reading and I don't own iCarly, if I did.. Seddie would have never happened.


	3. iWake Up

Carly turned her head so fast that she was afraid her neck might break "Freddie!" she said and quickly got up, almost tripping over her own feet to get to his bedside.

"Geez Carly" he said softly, a small smile appearing on his lips as he looked into her eyes, "Don't hurt yourself"

Carly smiled and gently wrapped her fingers around his hand "I was worried about you" she admitted softly and felt tears threatening to come back as she thought about how he'd almost died.

Freddie looked confused "You mean, you were actually worried about me? I mean.. It's nice but you've never been before" he said, trying not to sound bitter.

"I know" she whispered, "and I'll understand if you don't believe me, but when I saw you falling down those stairs I thought I'd almost lost you.. and I realized some things" she said.

Freddie's eyes shone for a moment, like it was a dream come true, but then he closed his eyes "I want to believe you so badly Carly.. But I need.. I don't know what I need, but time sounds good" he whispered.

With a nod she muttered an "Okay" and let go of his hand "So um, I need to go.. Okay?" she asked "I'll be back in a while" she said, "I need to go check in with Spencer" she lied. Quickly walking out of the room she headed for the elevator and let the tears fall. She had known he might react like this, had even tried to prepare herself, but hearing those words had cut a hole in her heart like nothing she had ever felt.

The elevator doors opened with that familiar ding and she stepped out into the lobby of the hospital. Walking quickly she almost bumped into someone "Sorry" she muttered quickly and walked out the sliding doors. Pulling out her phone she quickly typed **Spencer, I'm the hospital, can you pick me up?** and hit send.

At the Groovy Smoothy Sam was sitting at a table in the back thinking about what Carly had said to her, this was the first time Carly had ever truly snapped at her for something she had done to Freddie and it made her actually stop and consider that maybe she had gone to far.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice Gibby slide into the seat across from her until he tapped his knuckles down on the table. "What do you want Gibby?" she asked.

"I just noticed you sitting here, so I figured I'd come see what's on your mind" he told her.

She sighed and looked up at him "I went to the hospital to see Freddie, right?" she asked, continuing after he nodded, "But when I got there his freak of a mom kicked me out. I wasn't surprised be that though" she said with a shrug "I am the reason he was in the hospital after all, but then on the way out I ran into Carly"

Taking a deep breath she continued 'Then she asked if I apologized or some Chizz like that and I told her that I hadn't, why should I? It's not my fault he was so close to the stairs when I pushed him, then she said that he was a better best friend than me, since he took a taco truck for her. Finally she paused again and looked at Gibby "Does it make me a bad person, because I don't want to apologize.? She asked.

"I don't think so" Gibby said, "Well in a way, I mean if you hadn't pushed him in the first place then he wouldn't have fallen, but him being close to the stairs was just a coincidence" he said "So I think you should at least apologize for pushing him."

Sam sighed and took a sip of her smoothy "I suppose you're right" she said , "I mean, I like teasing the kid but I don't want him dead!" she exclaimed, "I mean property smashing is one thing, but even I don't go for murder."

Gibby sighed "You are so odd sometimes" he said looking at her.

Standing up she smirked "You're one to talk" she said and quickly kissed his cheek before running off. Leaving him there to wonder if that had actually happened or had he just dreamed it up.

Back at the Shay apartment Spencer was working on his next sculpture when the door opened and Carly walked in, it was obvious she had been crying, and sat down on the couch. Spencer stood up and slowly walked over to the couch, wanting to help his little sister but was always wary of a crying girl.

Sliding onto the couch he looked at Carly and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by her.

"I was at the hospital" she said slowly, "Freddie woke up and we spoke for a bit.. He was shocked that I was worried about him, which just proves how horrible of a friend I've been to him" she paused to look at Spencer, to make sure he was paying attention, "He told me he wanted to believe me when I told him how worried I was but he needed time."

Spencer sighed, wishing he could help his little sister more but knowing all he could do was listen "Kiddo, sometimes doing the right thing isn't always easy" he said, "At least, that's what my teachers always told me but it's true, I promise."

She nodded "I knew he might say something like that, and I tried to prepare myself for it, but hearing him say that was just.. It felt like someone had taken a knife and cut my heart into pieces" she said, "I don't.. It just hurt."

"Why don't you go upstairs and relax" Spencer suggested, "and I'll make some Spaghetti Tacos" he said. With a nod she got up and slowly trudged upstairs. Half an hour later they ate dinner and pushed her plate away, having only eaten one taco.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna go back up to the hospital" Carly said, leaning back in her chair

"I'll drive you, and I'll be back at 11 to pick you up, Text me if I need to come earlier" Spencer replied and got up to get his coat.

The drive to the hospital took about 5 minutes, Spencer left as soon as Carly entered the hospital. Taking the almost familiar route to the elevators then hitting the 3rd floor button she sighed, what would she say?

"I guess I could start with.. Is it okay if I stay?" she muttered out loud and sighed "Great, now I'm talking to myself."

With a shake of her head she stepped out of the elevator and down the familiar hallway, though today it seemed even brighter than usual and she wondered if maybe it was her imagination. She slowly slipped into the room just as Mrs. Benson was leaving.

"Oh Carly!" she said as the young girl shut the door, "Can you stay here with Freddie, make sure he's not alone? I hate to leave but I really need to go home" she said.

"Oh um, sure" Carly said, taken aback "Uh.. It'd be my pleasure."

"Thanks dear, I can tell you really do want to be Freddie's friend.. And I thank you"

After Mrs. Benson left Carly sat in the chair next to Freddie's bed, one she assumed Mrs. Benson had put there, and sighed. "Freddie" she muttered, "I wish I could just.. Tell you everything I'm feeling and let it make sense" she whispered softly. "Nothing makes sense anymore and it's just ugh.."

Closing her eyes she struggled to put her thoughts into words. Finally she opened her eyes and smiled, before she started to sing softly to the sleeping boy in the hospital bed.

_I know you think you're all alone__  
__I haven't been there when you've needed me__  
__I didn't deserve the love you gave__  
__But now I'm telling you I'm here if you need a friend_

_Give me your pain  
Give me your anger  
Let me be your rock  
I can be the pillar of strength that you need  
I'll help you keep it all together  
It's better late than never  
Lay your world on me  
I can take the weight _

Pausing she smiled softly and looked down "I mean, after all.. You've always done that for me" she whispered softly "The least I can do for you is return the favor. Freddie didn't seem to hear her so she continued, just wanting to get it off her chest.

_Don't let it twist you up inside  
Time never fails to make the heartache stop  
You've got to let those feelings go  
I'll give you everything I can if you say the word _

_We all laugh and we all cry  
We all hurt the same inside  
We all fall down and we lose faith in who we really are  
But if we bend instead of break  
The choice for us is to make it together  
Lay your world on me  
_

_I'll help you keep it all together  
It's better late than never  
Lay your world on me _

_I can take the weight_

As Carly sang she didn't notice the door open slightly and Sam stick her head in. The Blonde froze when she heard Carly's voice and strained to listen, realizing she was singing she stopped to listen to what she was singing. She frowned and slowly stepped back, promising herself to talk to Carly about what she'd heard later.

Before Carly knew it Mrs. Benson was back and it was time to leave "Thank you for staying with him" she said kindly.

Carly nodded "It was my pleasure" she said before slowly walking to the elevator. A new resolve in her to prove to Freddie she was a worthy friend. 'And' she thought with a small blush, 'maybe more.'


	4. iAm Confused

Sam hurried to the elevator and pushed the button, wishing it would hurry up so she wouldn't have to see Carly. She wanted to talk to her brunette best friend, but she needed time to think about what she'd just heard. Not only had Carly been singing the lyrics suggested to that nub, but something more than friendship was brewing between the star of iCarly and its technical producer.

Just as the elevator dinged to let her know it had arrived her thoughts were interrupted by the very brunette she was thinking about.

"Sam?" she asked, "What're you doing here?" she asked. Her tone showing that was obviously surprised seeing the blonde there.

"I don't know," she said simply and hopped into the elevator, hitting the 1st floor button"Sorry bye" she said quickly.

"Wai-" Carly began but was interrupted by the closing elevator doors. "Darn it!" she said before tapping the elevator down button.

Sam leaned against the cold wall of the elevator and sighed in relief, she had been two seconds away from bursting out what she'd seen in the room. 'Got to be more careful' she thought as the elevator continued to go down. The doors suddenly opened, which startled Sam from her thoughts.

Running through a mental list of people who she could talk to this about, she was surprised to find the person on the top of her list was Gibby. Pulling out her phone she texted him "**Gibby, meet me Groovy Smoothy in 20, K?" **and hit send.

Thirty seconds later she got a text that simply said "**K."**

"Good boy" she muttered out loud before slipping her Pearphone back into her pocket and started walking to the Groovy Smoothie.

Just as Sam left Carly stepped out of the elevator and noticed her friend leaving, "Sam wait!" she called, but was too late. Sam was already out the door.

What is going on with her? She thought to herself. She shrugged it off and headed out to meet Spencer so he could drive her home.

Freddie opened his eyes slowly and winced. His arm was killing him, "M-Mom? Carly?" he asked looking around, for a moment he'd thought he'd heard Carly's singing once more, but he wasn't sure if that was a dream or not.

"I'm here Freddie!" Mrs. Benson replied.

"Where's Carly?" he asked curiously, careful to keep his voice neutral.

"She had to go home, it's getting late" his mother explained.

He nodded and sighed turning his head to look out the window at the night sky. Carly's words still rang in his ears, like a song that you loved and didn't want to quit listening to, and it was starting to drive him nuts. If she was telling the truth it was like a dream come true.

Part of his mind, the cautious part, told him that this was no different than the taco truck incident and he still remembered how that had turned out.

"But that was my own fault" he muttered to himself, "I broke it off with her.. but, I needed to" he argued, not caring that he was arguing with himself "I mean, she never really showed any interest in you after the casts came off.. Maybe Sam was right" he whispered.

Mrs. Benson sat there, trying not to over hear what her son was saying but could feel her heart breaking for him, but she knew he was growing up and she couldn't help him unless he asked for it. Her instincts were to baby him like she had in the past, but she knew that wasn't working anymore so she'd slowly stopped, letting him venture out into the world as he reached adulthood.

As Freddie argued with himself Carly found herself doing the same thing in the back of Spencer's car. Ever since she'd sang to him the lyrics that had escaped her lips, thoughts and feelings had swum around in her head, making her insane with the need to analyze them. What had she meant? She obviously wanted to be his friend, a better friend, but for reasons she couldn't figure out. She felt as if she wanted more.

Before she could continue that train of thought Spencer interrupted her by gently poking her arm. "We're here" he said getting out of the car, "You okay kiddo?" he asked.

She looked up "Of course! I mean, why wouldn't I be okay?" she replied, perhaps a bit too quickly.

"You just seem a little preoccupied" he said and sighed before heading to the door.

Following after him she groaned "Oh you have no idea" she muttered.

At the Groovy Smoothie Sam stood at the door waiting for Gibby to show up. She was just so anxious. When he arrived she smiled softly "Thanks, I just-I need someone to talk to." She explained to Gibby. "I think I'm going to go insane if I don't."

"This must be some serious chizz." Gibby said. "What happened?"

"Alright so I went to the hospital because I thought about what you'd said and you were right, and I just needed to apologize." she said, pausing to let him catch up, "And when I stuck my head in Carly was singing to him, and the lyrics weren't something a friend sings to another friend, okay?"

Gibby nodded "Okay, so what kind of lyrics were they?" he asked curiously.

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled out a pen and grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and started to write the lyrics she'd heard.

Gibby's eyes widened and he looked up "Woah, she has it bad" he said.

"Gibby, Mama is always right" she said smugly, "Wait, has it? You don't mean.."

He rolled his eyes. "The only reason I can think of why she would be singing that to Freddie is if she has feelings for him." He explained. "Have you talked to her?"

Sam shook her head "I chickened out and ended up texting you for some reason" she said with a shrug.

Gibby nodded "So, since we're here, want a smoothie?"

Sam shrugged "Why not? I don't have anything better to do"

Meanwhile at the Shay apartment Carly headed to her room to avoid the chance that Spencer might want to try and talk to her. Again.

The situation with Freddie had left her mentally and physically drained, her thoughts were jumbled and the only thing she could think of what that look on his face when she'd promised to be a better friend, he'd looked so..happy.

Collapsing on her bed she closed her eyes, deciding that _that_ was a problem for another day.

**Note: ** I hope you like this chapter, I was a little low on the ideas at the end but I think it turned out okay. Special thank you to LivingDeadDollQueen for beta reading this. Also a special thanks to the person who Beta read my last chapter, DG31 on another Creddie forum.

Please Read and review to let me know what you think, as usual I don't own iCarly.


	5. iRealize

Carly rolled over as her alarm clock beeped and groaned. Not ready to get up, opening her eyes slowly, she glanced over at the clock and sat up with a start. The red numbers on the clock displayed 7:00 A.M. "I'm gonna be late" she shrieked.

The next half an hour consisted of a rush to shower, dress, and eat before she had to be at school at 8. Carly finally headed downstairs at 7:30, having rushed the shower, and found Spencer eating a bowl of cereal.

Without looking up he asked, "Driving you to school?"

She sighed "You'll have to, I'm not riding with Sam today and Freddie's mom obviously can't take me." Sitting down she grabbed a box of cereal without paying attention to what it was and sighed "Sam is acting weird" she said suddenly.

Spencer looked up, hesitant to get in the middle, and waited for her to continue. When she didn't say anything he sighed, knowing this would come back to bite him, and asked "How so?"

"Well, at the hospital yesterday I went to talk to her and she just ran into the elevator and closed the door on me, like she didn't want to talk to me." She looked up from her bowl of cereal and frowned "We're best friends, why would she avoid me? Well I mean... I did yell at her about the whole Freddie thing but she wouldn't avoid me because of that would she?"

Spencer waited for her to finish before speaking up "Listen kiddo, I want to help you but this is something only you can figure out, I can be there for you to talk to but when it comes to helping with problems between girls.. I'm clueless, I'll help you with Freddie because I kind of understand him, but on this I'm totally clueless."

Carly sighed "Alright, thanks Spencer Drive me to school now?" she asked and he nodded.

After school Carly plopped down on the couch and groaned, school had been a nightmare, all day Sam had managed to avoid her and Freddie wasn't around to talk to. She'd missed him today, his absence today had been noticed, not just by her but by others, and she couldn't wait until he was back across the hall. At least just a step or two away to see and talk to. "Face it Carly" she said softly, talking to herself, "You missed him a lot more than you ever thought you would."

Just as her mind started to wander into the other things she had noticed while Freddie had been away the door opened and in walked Sam, a guilty look on her face. Carly stood up slowly and crossed her arms, waiting for Sam to speak.

"Carls" Sam began, "Listen I'm sorry but I needed to do some thinking and." she paused for a moment then sighed, "I don't know how to begin but-"

She was cut off by Carly who said "Well how about why you've been avoiding me, yesterday at the hospital AND today at school."

Sam nodded "Alright, I'll start there" she said, "I didn't mean to avoid you but, I've been doing some thinking and I just needed to be sort of alone."

Carly looked confused for a moment "Sort of?" she asked

Sam shrugged "Gibby helped me through it."

Carly couldn't help but grin, "No way, you went to Gibby?"

Sam scowled "So? He's actually a pretty nice guy and he was a big help."

Shaking her head quickly Carly smiled "I just think it's nice you're so _friendly_ to him." Carly said emphasizing the friendly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked curiously.

With a shrug Carly turned away and smiled to herself "Oh nothing" she said. Heading into the kitchen she opened the fridge "Want a soda?" she asked.

"Sure, I'm really thirsty" Sam replied, grabbing the soda as Carly walked over and slid it across the bar.

"Alright, since you're here I'm going to assume you're ready to talk about whatever it is you were thinking about?"

Sam nodded, setting her soda down, "Alright listen. Yesterday I went to visit Freddie in the hospital" she began, "And.. I saw you"

Carly froze "M-me?" she asked, suddenly nervous 'She saw me singing to Freddie!' she thought but let her friend continue "Go on."

"I saw you singing to him, and I heard what you were singing. That was some deep stuff Carls" she said. "You sure you don't feel more than friendship for the dork?"

"He is not a dork!" Carly said and frowned as Sam smirked "Okay so maybe I realize that I was being dumb, turning him down all those times but he's still Freddie- he's.."

Sam tried not to laugh "Go on" she said, determined to be a good friend to Carly even though she really didn't want to hear some sickly sweet stuff about Freddie.

"He's sweet and caring and ugh he's so nice.." she trailed off, "And cute, did I mention cute?" she asked, "How did I not see this before?" she asked in frustration "I mean we dated after he saved me but.." she narrowed her eyes at Sam "Someone put this stupid idea in his head that he was bacon."

Sam frowned "He told you it was me?" she asked

"Oh come on Sam, it wasn't hard to figure out!" Carly said, quickly running out of patience "Only you would use a bacon reference!"

"Listen, I just wanted to.." Sam began but was cut off by Carly raising her hand.

"It doesn't matter, it was partly my fault because I let him go.. " she said, a twinge of sadness in her voice, "But I won't let him get away, not this time at least" she said softly. Turning her attention back to Sam she forced a smile "So, are you going to go after Gibby?" she asked.

Sam looked at her like she was crazy for a minute "Why would I? I mean he's nice, he's been there for me and.." she trailed off, as if she was just realizing something, "You may be on to something there Carls" she said.

Carly smiled again, this time she didn't have to force it, and took a sip of her cola "Good for you, I think Gibby would be good for you" she said.

Sam nodded "And, I realized this a long time ago but I didn't want to admit it, Freddie would be good for you" she said.

Carly couldn't help but giggle and nod "I think so too. I just hope I can convince him that this time it's real, and not false feelings because he's hurt" she said.

Sam nodded "Well, if I keep up this kind of talk I might be sick, so I'm leaving" she said "See ya!"

Carly rolled her eyes and watched her friend leave "Sam will be Sam" she muttered.

After finishing her homework Carly had Spencer drive her to the hospital to see Freddie "Text me when I need to pick you up, if you don't text me by 10:00 pm I'm coming to get you."

Carly rolled her eyes and nodded "Alright" she said stepping out of the car and heading into the familiar territory of the hospital.

Sam had wandered off to the Groovy Smoothie and was sitting at the table in the back where she had talked to Gibby yesterday. "Good for me." she muttered and pulled out her phone, deciding this was one of those time she should listen to Carly.

**Need to talk to you, Groovy Smoothy now?** She texted and hit send. A moment later her phone rang with a text from Gibby reading simply **K**. Five minutes later she felt a tap on her shoulder, spinning around she smiled at Gibby "Hey Gibby!"

"Gibbaay" he said, his usual way of introducing himself.

"Yeah I know who you are" she said, though she was smiling "Sit down."

Gibby nodded and sat down in the chair across from her "So, you said you need to talk? More problems with Freddie and Carly?" he asked.

Shaking her head she smiled "No, I talked to Carly and we cleared that up. We also cleared up some other things." she said, suddenly a bit shy about going further.

"Well.. What did you talk about?" he asked, encouraging her to continue.

"She likes Freddie" she said, "Though to be honest I'm not surprised, they've always had something between them, especially after the taco truck incident" she took a sip of her smoothie and looked up at him "And I may have realized that I li-like you, okay?"

Gibby sat there, speechless "Wait! Me?"

Sam rolled her eyes "Yes you, you're cute in your own way and you're actually pretty nice" she sighed "Don't make me do this, do you like me or not?"

Gibby nodded, momentarily loosing the ability to speak.

"Then ask me out! Duh!" Sam said, as if it should be obvious.

"Y-You.. me.. Dinner?" he asked, still not believing that he was asking out Sam Puckett.

"Deal, pick me up at 7, and there better be meat involved" she said, "Now if you'll excuse me, Mama needs some fried chicken" she said before leaving the Groovy Smoothie, leaving Gibby to try and process the fact that he had a date with Sam.

At the hospital Carly sat in the familiar chair, this time positioned by the window, and watched a sleeping Freddie. She wanted desperately to talk to him, but she didn't know what to say or how to say it "When did this get so dang difficult?" she muttered.

Deciding it was best to leave she pulled out her phone just as he started to wake up "Carly?" he asked.

"It's me" she said softly, getting up and walking over "I was just leaving if you want to go back to sleep."

Freddie shook his head "Please stay?" he asked. Carly nodded, unable to say no to him so she pulled up a chair and put on a fake smile, even though she hated seeing him like this.

"How was school?" he asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"School was school" she said "Sam had her own thing going on and was avoiding me, and it was pretty empty without my favorite nerd around."

Freddie smiled "your favorite nerd?" he asked, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"You know it's true!" she said, "Anyway, have they told you when you can come home? It's boring without you around."

Freddie nodded "They're going to let me go tomorrow, they had to keep me a couple of days because of my concussion, so I've been trying to sleep the hours away" he said "I miss home though."

Carly nodded "I'll tell you what, when those casts come off we'll do something, just me and you. We've been so busy we haven't spent much time together and.. I miss that."

"I'd like that" he admitted and smiled "So Carly, did you really miss me?" he asked, trying to keep a playful tone but sounding somewhat hopeful.

She rolled her eyes and smiled brightly "You know I did!" she said. They continued their conversations, talking about anything and everything until Carly noticed the time "I need to text Spencer" she said pulling out her phone.

**Texting as requested, let me know when you're here and I'll head down **hitting send she put her phone back in her pocket and ignored the ring tone that alerted her to Spencer's reply. "So if you'll be home tomorrow I can come visit you, right?"

Freddie nodded enthusiastically "Please do, I don't think I could handle being alone in my room with no one but my mother for company until these casts come off."

Carly nodded and smiled "It's a deal, I'll come keep you company as much as I can" she said before her phone rang again "That's Spencer" she said sadly, knowing she didn't want to leave "Well, bye" she said, kissing his cheek quickly before walking off.

What she didn't notice was the wide grin on his face as he rubbed his cheek.

**Note:** Okay so I think there's one more chapter, maybe two, left in this story. But I could see writing a sequel depending on how the story ends. Also If you're a fan of my fanfiction Trust please note I will get to work on that, I just need to figure out where to go from here. I don't plan out my fanfictions ahead, if I did I'd go nuts, so I write as I get ideas. This fic just seems easier to write, though I may start working on it tonight. Thank you for reading and please review, I live for reviews about how I write the characters, how I set things up, or even if you think I did something wrong. Anyway once again I don't own iCarly and thanks to LivingDeadDollQueen for again Beta reading and correcting any mistakes. You rock.


	6. iCome Home

Carly's eyes snapped open just before her alarm went off and she grinned excitedly as she hit the snooze button, Freddie was coming home today and she couldn't wait. Walking over to her closet she dressed in a simple red T-shirt and black jeans before heading downstairs looking at Spencer "Is that Bacon?" she asked.

His answer was interrupted by the door opening and Sam's yell of "Did I hear bacon?" as she walked in.

"Yes" Spencer sighed, "I am fixing bacon, why don't you join us Sam?" he asked dryly.

"Don't mind if I do!" she said and plopped down on the couch, "So Carls, how'd it go with Freddie?" she asked as the brunette sat down.

"I couldn't do it" she said with a sigh,"To be honest I think it'd be better if I wait until the casts come off again.. I don't want a repeat of the taco truck incident" she said.

Nodding she grinned "Well, Momma got herself a date last night" she said.

Carly looked up and smiled "You did? Well spill it" she insisted.

"Well we went out for fried chicken, my idea of course, and then he took me to Galini's for pie. Then took me home" she said with a shrug, "I plan to text him today about a second date" she said.

Carly let out a giggle and high fived Sam "I'm happy for you, Gibby is a great guy... In his own way"

"Got that right" she said, "So, I hear Freddie is coming home today" she said, a amused tone to her voice.

"I know!" she said excitedly, "I hope it's not to late.. I want to make sure he's.." she trailed off.

Sam rolled her eyes "Okay okay I get the idea" she said before getting off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Sam.." she said rolling her eyes "We have school in twenty minutes, remember?" she asked

"Wait, I thought it was Saturday!" Sam protested and eagerly grabbed the plate of Bacon and Eggs from Spencer.

"Nope, Friday" Carly replied and grabbed her own plate "I just want to get it over with" she said "Freddie should be home when we get back"

Sam nodded "We should think about doing an iCarly web cast at his apartment to let the fans know he's okay" she said

Carly shook her head "Maybe, but not until he's had a few days to recover.. Oh and you're not going anywhere near him until he okays it" she said, "I don't want any more fighting between you, None. Understand?" she asked, finally putting her foot down.

Groaning she sat at the table and began devouring the bacon "Do I have to?" she asked, "I mean, yeah I hurt him but that was a freak accident, which I plan to apologize for."

"No" Carly said, "We discussed this. I'm done with watching you two fight and you pick on him"

Sam rolled her eyes "You're just saying that because of your feelings for the nub" she said "I mean before you never said anything, now suddenly you realize you may return his feelings so I'm not allowed to do anything to him?"

Carly groaned "Yes I realize that I haven't been there for him, I don't deserve the love he gave me.. Just like you claim to have heard me singing! So yes, I'm going to be standing up for him because that's what I should have been doing from the beginning"

Pushing her food back Sam shook her head "Wow, I just.. Give me time to adjust to this I mean, I don't even.. How am I supposed to just.." she trailed off.

Carly shrugged "Life is changing Sam, you need to change too.. I'm putting my foot down on this"

Groaning Sam shrugged "Just.. Fine" she said "Whatever" she said before heading out of the apartment.

Carly looked at Spencer "Did I do the right thing?" she asked softly.

Spencer nodded "Trust me, it's hard.. But it's the right thing to do"

Nodding she finished another piece of bacon and headed to the door "I'm just gonna take the bus.. or walk, not sure which" she said as she grabbed her backpack and left.

Carly was distracted all through first period, her mind focused on the boy that she had come to realize was more than just hr best friend. The rest of the school day seemed to move slow, as if someone knew that she wanted to get home to see Freddie and had slowed time to a crawl to torment her for the years that she had ignored him.

After school ended Sam walked over to Carly and poked her softly on the shoulder "You okay cupcake?" she asked.

Shaking her head she leaned against her locker "This has got to be the slowest day I've ever been through.. I mean I just want..."

"You want to get home and visit the nub, right?" Sam finished for her, "Well schools over, what're you waiting for?" she asked.

Carly nodded "You're right.. See you later Sam" she said practically running out the door.

Meanwhile at the hospital Freddie was restless in his bed "When do I get to go home?" he complained to his mother.

"I'm sure you'll be discharged in no time" Mrs. Benson said, "Now calm down before you hurt yourself" she said.

Finally the doctor came in, Freddie still had no idea what his name was, came in and looked over the the chart in his hand "Well it seems your concussion is gone, and your bones are mending perfectly. I'll get a nurse in here to discharge you and we'll wheel you to the front door and make sure you get out of here okay"

Freddie nodded in relief "Sounds good to me" he said, trying to contain his excitement. Twenty minutes later he was in a hospital wheelchair and was headed down to the first floor.

With a smile the nurse said "I bet you're ready to get home" she said.

Freddie smirked "You have no idea" he muttered, "Oh yeah, totally ready to get home" he said so she could hear.

Finally he got home, after arguing with his mother over whether or not he should get his medicine before going home. Laying in bed, like his mother insisted he did, he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the day or two he'd spent in the hospital and the interactions between him and Carly. Part of his mind wouldn't let go of the fact that it seemed the only time she cared about him was when he was in a cast.

He was snapped out of these thoughts as he heard a knock on his door and Carly walked in "Carly?" he asked curiously, "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked

She shook her head "School was let out about half an hour ago Freddie" she said.

"Oh.." he felt stupid now, he'd totally lost track of time "So um.. I'm home now?" he said, mentally slapping himself for sounding stupid.

"I noticed" she said and sat down on the edge of his bed "Listen.."

Freddie shook his head "No, I know you feel guilty but this isn't your fault, and I don't want a repeat of the taco truck incident" he said sadly.

She nodded "Neither do I, and I do care about you.. and I'll prove it, but not until you are fully recovered.. I don't want.. I can't lose you again, okay?"

Freddie nodded "When the casts come off and I'm one hundred percent.. You're on" he said happily.

Carly smiled brightly "Good, you better heal fast Benson" she whispered, "I'm impatient." Leaning down she kissed him softly on the lips before leaving the apartment, determined to prove herself as a friend.. And maybe more.

Freddie closed his eyes and grinned, wishing he was better already.

**Note:** Okay so that marks the end of this one, but never fear for I will write a sequel, I hope, so keep your eyes open. Thanks to my friend who noticed my mistakes and helped me fix them and thanks to all of you who have reviewed this you're awesome! As usual I don't own iCarly and such. I apolgize if this chapter seems a bit short, but There wasn't much else I could think of to add.. So I hope you enjoy.


End file.
